Roses
by firestar1225
Summary: Follow Morgan Oliver Nightwing as she enters the shadowhunter world and begins to question who she really is. *Warning* First fanfic. OCXOriginal Character
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I'm firestar1225 and this is my first fanfiction. I am really excited about this, I hope you like it.

I sadly do not own the mortal instruments. But Morgan is mine. *growls menacingly*

* * *

><p>Hi i'm Morgan Nightwing and this is my story of how I escape the skillet and jumped into the fire.<p>

It all started on Monday my least favorite day of the week,I got a letter, well the orphanage got was from a man saying he wanted to adopt me,this was a surprise, most people like to come in and see the kid before they adopt,that and no one wants to adopt me and I mean NO one.

He said he was going to send airplane tickets.I got them the next day,this guy was pretty I said this was a few days ago,to day friday,my flight leaves in a hour. Right now i'm packing my stuff, there isn't much to pack, some clothes, a few photos, and a ring my mom and dad give me when I was little ,I zip up my bag and turn around to see if I forgot anything.

I look around the old room with its blue chiped paint and scratched dark wooden floors,even though I hate this place and I am more then happy to be leave ,i'm still going to miss this room.I look around the old, empty room one last time."Good bye."I say to no one and walk out the room and down the steps to the first floor.

I get to the bottom of the hell hole and say good bye to my only friend.I walk over to the corner and bend down and pet the old black cat siting down in a old ratty cat bed. This cat has been here since before I came five years ago, shes (and maybe my room)is the only thing i will miss about this place ."Good bye love,see you in another life."I pet the cat one last time and head out to the airport and to my new home Idris.

I get to the airport a little late. Lucky for me,my flight was delayed.I get on the plane and take a small nap. The flight attendants that to shake me awake,im some times a heavy sleeper. A flight attendant with brown hair told me that we had landed in Switzerland,when I told her had I was going to Idris she just give me a funny look and told me to follow her. She took me out the air plane and into the jetway. We finally made it to the end of the jetway. There at the end stood a man wearing black pants with a white sirte and a black vest with multi colored hair,as we got closer I noted that his eyes were greensh/yellowsh color and his pupils were like...like a cat's."Hello i am Magnus Bane,im here for Morgn Nightwing."He looks over at me and I can't help but stare back. The flight attendant seemed not to notice them."Mr. Bane will you please sign this release form."She hand he a pen and paper,sill oblivious to his eyes."Ok,right here?"

"Yes and here too."She pointed to another spot on the paper

"Ok all done, lets go. "Magnus handed back the pen and paper and started walking off towards the exit. "Come along Morgan." I run to catch up with him. When I caught up he looked over at me. "I'll explain everything when we're in the carriage." Carriage, who calls a car a carriage?

* * *

><p>Ok guys that's it, I hope you liked it. Remember to review, I will listen to anything you have to say.<p>

firestar out. plz look at the next chapter it gets better..i hope..


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2! I hope you like it! I own nothing, but Morgan!

* * *

><p>No one,no calls a car a carriage,we get outside the airpout and there in front of the doors is a large black carriage with three big black horses."Is that what I think that is?"I ask<p>

"That depends what do you _think_ that is? What do you see" he answers my question with one of his own

"A black carriage with three black horses."I answer.

He smiles at me,"Good."

I raise an eyebrow."It is?"

"Yes,yes it is.'he answers'now come along Morgn,we're already late."

I hop up on the front of the carriage where the driver sits." Are you sure you want to sit there?"Magnus asked,I nod my head,I like being in control and if I can't,I like to be as close as possible to being."alright but don't say I didn't warn you"he puts my suitcase in the back of the carriage."Is this all?'he asked,I nod my head again.'You don't like to talk much do you?"I nod my head once more."Thats ok,I have a feeling you and I are going to be good friends." "I have a feeling we're going to be friends too."I answers smiles,I can't help but notice that he does that alot and I can't help but notice that I,in what feels like years smile back at him.

"I'll be right back,I have to go to the little warlocks room."Before I could question him on his choice of words,he was doesnt hit me as a harry potter fan."Excuse-'I didnt notice the kid standing there stareing at the carriage and at me.A boy ,he was kinda cute but you could tell he was the kind of guy who would tell you he loves you on the first date and break your heart on the second. 'But I couldn't help but notice you alone."

"Im not alone my...boyfriend is in the bathroom."sorry Magnus."Oh.I..uh..like your car,what model is it?"Its not a car,is this guy carzy?Mabe he just got his words mixed up."I dont know the model,something old I guess."

"Really?It looks pretty new to me."I look back at the old look like its in its late 100' guy must be carzy."You shoud go before my boyfriend gets back,he's the jealous type."as soon as the words come out my moth Magnus comes walking out."Hey Morgn if you need to go to the bathroom you should go before we head off."Magnus looked at the boy."You must be Morgn's boyfriend."The boy said._Im so screwed _.Magnus looks over at me and then back at the boy,back at me.I see something in his eyes click,he thows a arm over my shoulders"Yes that me,sorry but me and Morgn need to go."The boy looks over at me and hands me a paper."See you around sometime."and with that he gos,I look down a the paper,he's nunber."So you told him I was your boyfriend huh."I look at Mag."yeah..sorry,I just need a excuse for him not to hit on me,I don't think of you that way,we just met." "Good ,I don't think my boyfriend wouldn like finding out i had a girlfriend."Magnus go's around the carriage and gets in the divers seat."No,i bet he would't." Once Magnus gets comfortable he looks over at me and asks" Are you ready to enter a new world?" Why do i feel like hes talking about more then being adopted?"..Yes." And with that we leave and head off too my new life.


End file.
